Together Forever Maybe
by TatiC76
Summary: Aria is now in her senior year this is a story on Aria and Ezras relationship and all of the struggles they must over come or at least try too. What will A do to them read and find out


Aria awoke to the buzzing of her phone. Groggaly she turned to her alarm clock to check the time, 5:40am. Who would be texting her 20 minutes before her alarm was even set to go off. Flipping her phone open she saw it was a text from Ezra.

"Hey honey just wanted to say happy first day of senior year! And Since we didnt get to see eachother yesturday I have your anniversary present I love you -Ezra"

Aria jumped out of bed. She had completly forgotten today was her first day. She quickly got in the shower, put her clothes on and, did her makeup and hair. And still had a halfhour leftover before she had to leave for school. Grabbing her present for Ezra she ran out the door. She then texted Ezra.

"Hey cant wait for engish I have a really cute teacher ;) I'm Going to stop by. Be there soon. Love you -Aria"

With that she pulled out of the driveway. The ten minute ride to Ezras felt like it took an hour. She was so antsy to see if he liked the gift she had gotten him. It was a first edition of "To Kill a Mocking Bird". Just as she was climbing out of her car she heard her phone beeping thinking it was Ezra she flipped it open. When she saw who it was he heart fell.

"Morning Aria Darling doing a little extra credit before school even starts? Hmmm You always were a bookworm. Exited for senior year? dont be, because I'm here to make sure its hell for you and your boytoy, or should I say mantoy? Kisses -A

Aria nearly droped her phone. When she and her friends hadnt heard from A all summer they thought they were done with that bitch. Trying to shake it off she ran to Ezras door, he quickly opened it. The moment she was in the door he had his arms around her giving her a sweet welcoming kiss. Quickly her A worries were fading. After a little more kissing Aria was finally able to get a word in.

"Good morning to you too."

Ezra chuckled "Morning! You look beautiful." He kissed her again then took a necklace box out of his backpocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful vintage locket.

"Ohmigod! Ezra it's beautiful! I love it!" Aria rumaged through her bag and pulled out Ezras gift and handed it to him. He took it from her and slowly began to unwrap it.

"Wow! Aria This is perfect!" He Kissed her. "I love this. I love you!"

Aria Giggled. "I love you too, but if we are going to make it to school on time we better get going."

Ezra looked down at his watch. "Oh wow youre right. I'll see you there. Love you." He kisses her on the cheek and holds the door open for her and they both walked to their seprate cars.

When Aria arived at school she went straight to her locker where her three bestfriends were waiting for her. "Morning ladies!" Aria chirped.

"Someones happy this morning." Hannah replied. "Oh and I like that locket is it new?"

"Thank you, Yes it is. Ezra gave it to me this morning for our one year aniversary." She still had a bright grin on her face.

"Oh Aria doing school before there even is school." Spencer Mocked

"Yeah Yeah I'm a nerd. Ohmigod! I almost forgot, I got a text from A."

Her three friends mouths droped. Spencer was the fist to speak. "What! Aria what did it Say?"

Aria took out her phone to show the girls the text. "I swear I am so done with this bitch!" hannah muttered "We will not let A do anything to you and Mr. Fitz."

"Thanks Guys" Just then the bell rang and the four girls headed to english. They sat together in the front corner of the classroom.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome back. As most of you know im Mr. Fitz and this is AP senior english..." Ezra kept on going through his first day of school speech but Aria spaced out staring at his beautiful face. She was brought to earth when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked up and relized ezra was done with his speech and was sitting at his desk. She flipped her phone open to see one new text message from Ezra. "Hey if I cant stare at you all class the you cant stare at me ;) Anyways you're supposed to be reading the first two scenes of hamlet. -Ezra"

Aria looked around and saw everyone reading she then looked down and saw the book on her desk she hadnt even noticed it being put there. Before she opened her book she replied to Ezra.

"Sorry got distracted by someones handsome face ;) -Aria"

She opened her book only to find a note slip out. She unfolded it cautiosly thinking it might be from A. Her Heart lifted when she saw Ezras all to familliar handwriting. The note read "I love you, enjoy your read. -Ezra" Aria looked up at Ezra who was already looking at her and mouthed "I love you too." Then felt her phone buzz

"Oh and no texting in class ;)-Ezra"

Aria giggled and she heard Ezra chuckle. She looked over at hannah who was eyeing her suspiciously. Aria just shrugged her shoulders and started reading. She was just finishing Act 1 Scene 2 when the bell rang. The rest of her classes passed by quickly. At the end of the day Aria went to Ezras clas room.

"Mr. Fitz." She Flirted

"Why hello there Miss. Montgomery." He winked "  
>What are you doing after school?"<p>

"Sorry Aria, I have to make lesson plans and run some errands. Then i have a doctors appointment." Aria looked down in dissapointment and closed the door as she walked further into the room.

"Well okay. Tommorow then?"

"Sounds lovely honey."

"Okay well I'll text you. I think I'm going to go home and read. I love you." She kissed him

"Love you Aria. See you tommorow."  
>Aria walked to her locker and just as she was closing it she felt hands cover her eyes. She turned. "Ezra I-" Her Mouth Dropped when she saw who it was.<p>

"Miss me?" He said haughtily

"Noel?" 


End file.
